Current Imagination
by Those-carrots
Summary: Him was officially out of his mind! Which, now that he thought about it, was an understatement. But never would he have thought that Him his 'mother' could be this much insane. Sure, Brick would enjoy pounding those puffs and punks into the dirt during said tournament, but things weren't adding up. What would Him benefit from all of this? [BrickxBlossom] -Change of description-
1. Big bang thang

***Just a nice little idea I've had in my head for awhile, and I simply wanted to build off of it, thus this story.**

**ENJOY**

***Word count: 3,104**

* * *

_"Good and evil are both controversial or rather, people try to argue such a thing. It was once thought that morality was built into every human being with no exception, but it's come to our attention that; though every man is capable of great good, said person could also be capable of evil of the same or more caliber. When taken into consideration, one simply cannot prove or disprove the difference between good and evil. Man is given the preconception from a young age, by society, to act the way in which they're told, which could be considered a form of control. But then, that'd simply be another preconception built on multiple other preconceptions." - Unknown source_

* * *

**Current Imagination:**

**Chapter One: Big bang thang**

Butch smiled at his abilities, in which of-course, he'd never doubted.. The results of Butch's show of power in this particular scenario is at this point an explosion of great magnitude, rivaling even that of nuclear warheads themselves. This was his power!

The large explosion caused a blinding light, light of which shouldn't ever have been produced on this small planet. The light had such intensity that it rivaled even that of the bright star itself. It was unreal, and reminded the raven haired green eyed teenager of the nuclear explosions that he used to witness back on Earth.

-Of-course, the government was testing such explosions in secrecy away from the public, in large desert bases. Butch was only able to witness such things because of his immense powers and stealth.-

Boomer, his blue eyed brother, attempted shielding his eyes, from the great flashwith his hands, because his eyelids simply were not enough. -Yes they'd developed fingers by now- But the light's intensity glowed through even that of his super human skin. He could see the bone interior of her hand, it was like viewing an X-ray, back on Earth. Cool..After the flash of light, followed a loud bang of tectonic proportion. If you'd witnessed such power you'd agree that the bang could be heard for miles..possibly...thousands of miles...hell, if sound could travel through space, then Boomer was one-hundred and three percent sure it'd be heard for light years. Shattering rock and demolishing mountains with it's wave alone.

Butch felt the urge to laugh at this, seeing the weakness in his younger blond haired brother, -he could tell that this -was totally unexpected for Boomer. But found that he was unable to do so, simply because, of the powerful shock wave that he had just received from the humongous explosion. Both him and his two brothers stood there against the wind and the force, standing -hovering rather- against the waves. His eyes closing, barley being able to gaze through the smoke and debri, which had just at that very moment rushed into the trio, with no warning at all, not even the slightest. His eyes were bombarded with thousands of rock particles and dust, which to a super human like him was more irritating than damaging.

The heat of the explosion could be felt even this far away from the impact site.

The smile that was so proudly planted on his features, was ever so eminent, compared to the expressions of his two brothers, which varied from amazement to impassiveness. Which emotion belong to who... isn't even a question.

The blue eyed ruff with dirty blond hair, couldn't keep his mouth closed, as he awe in complete amazement, which didn't work out in his favor at all because of the now large amounts of foreign rock, dust and dirt being flung into said brother's mouth. He had little time to react to this.

Brick, the red eyed leader of the ruff's had his eyes closed, in an attempt to reduce the amount of dust and dirt that could get into his blood red eyes. His expression was unreadable, void of any emotion at all. But that was just Brick..He could be weird at points.

It was over in a matter of minutes, the green atmosphere of the planet transitioning from dark grey, to the original light green color. Now Butch could really get a look at the destruction and he'd demonstrated that all that hard work, paid off.

"Eh, that was a bit too much, baby brother.", Brick shook his head his red eyes now open and viewing the vast damage of the explosion. Butch found his smile increasing in size as he finally got a full understanding of the destruction, his eyes full of excitement."YOU see that CRATER! That's where the CITY used to be!",

Brick folded his arms as he gazed down at the scorched ground of the red surfaced planet. The city had been decimated, destroyed, eliminated... the inhabitance of said city had no time to react, nor did they even know what hit them, they died not knowing what, or who had killed them. How tragic.

The Ruffs were currently thousands of light years away from the Galaxy known as the Milky Way, their home planet known as Earth was located there. They were now in a small solar system, that consisted of four planets, an asteroid belt, a rather decent sized star named Thánatos and a large amount of space debri. Out of the four planets, the Rowdyruff boys were station the second planet closest from the sun, which would explain the star's brightness and the heat of the planet, and also why the planet was a red desert.

This planet was known as Skoúro pólemo, it was a small, red and dry ball of rock. It had much resemblance to mars, rusted iron, but no larger than the Earth's puny moon. With it's slow ellipses orbit, which would almost be a perfect circle, if not for the star's gravity. A complete orbit on this planet, is equivalent to four years on Earth.

The planet was home to a verity of bacteria and single celled organisms, of which no one cared about, with the only multi-celled organisms being, lizard like beings, of which resembled that of the lizards on Earth. With some exceptions.. These lizards were intelligent, not as intelligent as humans of course, so you could consider them primitive, but they were by far _stupid._ Able to build civilizations around the whole entire planet, -which couldn't count for intelligence considering that a few insects have also done the same exact thing on Earth-. Not only that but they also understood mathematics, which of course was universal. Another exception to the lizards on Earth and the Lizard like creatures on this planet is that, these aliens walk like humans. Yes! Up-straight on their hind legs, a horrible sight. Oh! But not only they that! These beings toward over ten feet, large in comparison to the six foot tall teenagers terrorizing their entire species.

Evolution had really helped this spices develop...However, evolution couldn't have saved the species from the devastation it'd just received.

"That was the seventh city today, and I can assure you guys..By far the most fun..and also BY FAR the fastest to obliterate.", Butch laughed dramatically, his green orbs still glued to the large crater that took out the whole entire city.

"Fun for you. You did all the damn work! Ass-hole, it'd had been more fun to go do things the old fashion way..The way we've been doing this whole time on this damn planet.", the leader of the Ruffs looked as if he didn't want to accept Butch's disobedience. Albeit, seeing the results, and how satisfactory they were, he found no reason to argue.

The red planet had taken a beating after the arrival of the Ruffs and their evil tactics.

"I know..and I'm sorry. BUT GOD DAMN! Am I awesome or..What?", Butch slammed his large fist into his palm. As he continued to smile at his 'art'.

Brick ignored his younger brother and descended down to the planet. The orange haired ruff was indeed starring out into the now blackened portion of the planet. Butch turned his line of sight from brick to his idiotic little brother, who seemed to be more interested in the dirt in his mouth than he was with the situation earlier.

Butch followed Brick descended down following the actions of his leader, catching up to him and walking beside him.

"At-least, you made our jobs a hundred times easier. But, I actually looked forward to killing those lizard fuckers.",

Butch looked at his elder brother who apparently wasn't even looking in his general direction, he still kept his eyes on glued to the planet's new scar.

The green eyed ruff's smile diminished a tad bit. "...yeah sorry 'bout that again.", brick shook his hands at this.."Doesn't matter now, just forget it, _Mom_ will be pleased at how quickly we took care of this one.", he paused for a split second. "..that was impressive though..Good job", a smirk crept on his elder brother's face.

"Hey! That seemed to be the last one of those civilizations scattered around the planet." Boomer dropped to the ground running towards the two. Both green and red turned to their youngest brother.

"Aww, you're serious?", Butch questioned.

"Yep, you totally blew the fuck out of that last one..And I can sense no more life forms on this planet.", -Yep, Boomer can sense life forms and shit, it's one of the things that just developed over time.-

"Quicker than I thought..", Brick muttered, but both Ruffs heard him.

Butch raised an eyebrow...But didn't question the proclaimed leader.

"I got to blow up a fucking city, so I'm satisfied.",

"..yeah, next time..try not to do that.",

"hmm.. You can't deny that it was AWESOME though!",

Boomer found himself jumping up and down, as if he was a toddler again. "Hell yeah it was! You were like; BLAST! and the city was like; KABLAAM! Shit was so fucking unexpected.",

Brick sighed "We should get in contact with _Mom_ and_ Dad_, they'll be pleased", the leader of the ruff's reached into the pockets of his pants and grabbed a clear spherical object. It was completely transparent, and simply seemed to be some sort of strange ball.

Both butch and Boomer approached the ball without saying a word, and surrounded Brick and the sphere as he held the ball out in front of him. His eyes glowed a a bright red, before two beams of heat and light were shot directly into the sphere.

The ball dropped out of Brick's hands as it fell to the ground from the direct hit. All three of the boys backed up, away from the clear spherical object, which seemed to be shaking at this point, as an image seemed to be forming at the center of the ball.

Butch looked between both of his brothers. Brick seemed to have one-hundred percent concentration, the small clear ball seeming to be of utmost priority to him,his red eyes never left the ball as he waited for the devil to 'pickup'.

Boomer on the other hand, looked lost and seemed to be in some sort of deep thought..If that was possible considering that said brother was in fact an idiot. the blond scratched his head when he noticed his forest green brother's gaze.

_"Hellloooo? Who might I be speaking to?", _A sweet, yet sinister and unimaginably creep voice said from the orb, as an image of a tall, red skinned and clawed beast appeared. Butch shivered a tad bit at the voice, despite being completely used his _Mom's personality. _One simply doesn't get used to evil itself.

"Uhh, we're the only ones who can contact you.", the leader said to their mother.

_"Ahh..Yes.. Offff-coourrse. Boys..", _him paused to complete a session of laughter to itself. _"So, I'm guessing you three have totally annihilated the targets.".,_

Butch chose no to speak, seeing as Brick had it all covered, which is most likely why he's leader.

"That's correct..And we're getting pretty tired of traveling to all of these extraterrestrial planets. Why exactly did we wipe out a whole entire race again?",

_"..because I just hate those slimy little bastards, offf-coourse.", _the sweetly evil voice replied.

"Right..", the red haired Rowdyruff, took off his cap before wiping the small sweat droplets off his forehead, even Brick felt shivers from his voice. "..are we ready yet?",

All the Ruffs looked on expectantly. It had been two years..Two Earth years to be exact, since the boys began doing 'chores' as Him called it. Which included, destroying small planets, terminated individuals, wiping out races, and stealing precious space items. The boys were used to it by now..however doing the same generic thing repeatedly over and over again without any challenge or any hindrance that would even make the job anymore fun for the boys

_"No, not yet..I have atlas one more task for you three.",_

* * *

Her body slammed into TownsVille Highschool, the very building she's been trying to avoid damaging for the longest. Which isn't even the worst shit that was occurring at this moment. Oh well. The red haired girl slammed into the floor of the school main office, successfully destroying a few desks, computers and the beautiful white floor in the process. Luckily, prior to the attack, Blossom and her sisters had successful evacuated the whole entire school. The same couldn't be said for all the materialistic items in the school,which would most likely be destroyed in this battle..sigh.. Now, all that was left was to defeat _them_, and save the day.

She recovered from the damaging blow, and was up and on her feet within seconds.

A red light could be seen, and Blossom had little time to react to the energy beam that was currently being shot at her. Her pink eyes were waiting for an opening.

Slowly descended a red spiky haired female, with red demonic eyes. Blossom knew this girl was sadistic, evil, and have no remorse or concern for human life, or any life for that matter. And this girl, her opposite, counterpart Berserk wanted Blossom dead.

Blossom dashed at berserk, as soon as she landed on the now dismembered main office floor, successfully tackling the girl and shoving her into the ground, Berserk grunted in frustration, before Blossom began bombarding the girl with super packed punches to the gut, face and all over.

Blossom jumped back from the now small crater in which Berserk was trampled into by her very own fist."Had enough?",

The question echoed through the now, unnervingly quiet and destroyed building, the only sound other than that, was the damaged lights, computers and the police sirens from outside.

Blossom watched the leader of the Powerpunks slowly rise out of the hole.

"I'm just getting started.", she smiled at Blossom as Blossom braced herself for battle, and that was enough of an invitation for Berserk to go on the offensive and throw super fast and extremely strong fists at Blossom. Powerpuff dodged, and blocked attempted hit after hit before sending a few shots of her own.. Berserk did the same thing.

The girls found themselves moving out of the main office and about the whole entire school, destroying anything unlucky enough to be in their back-flipped down a flight of stairs, dodging Blossom's ice breath, she retaliated with a swift kick to Blossom's jaw. This sent Blossom through three layers of wall before she ended up in a small classroom. Blossom found herself laying backwards on the classroom floor. Berserk followed suite, slamming her super powered fists into the ground, Blossom anticipated this and rolled to the right, out of the way just in time, before grabbing Berserk, and successfully tossing the girl through the roof and back out into the outside world. Blossom dashed out with super speed. pink aura following behind. In mid-air Blossom was able to grab one of the stunned girls leg. She swung the Berserk in a circular motion, building up momentum until finally, when she'd decided she was going at a perfect speed, she let go. Berserk flew at speeds unseen and hit the street floor HARD. creating a rather deep bu reasonable sized crater.

She let out an UUFF noise on impact.

Blossom's pink eyes were on the crater in which berserk was deep inside of. That was no where near enough to defeat the leader of the Powerpunks. She was powerful, Blossom had to admit, she was super human infused with Chemical-X, after all. And the other variables that made this particular battle hard was, the large amount of buildings innocent people in the area. How could she successfully defeat Berserk with all these people and their damn buildings.

She'd have to defeat Berserk tactically, then. Because, as much as Blossom hated to admit it, her and Berserk were equally matched..regardless if Berserk realized or not. Which would make Berserk and her sisters such dangerous and powerful foes. Blossom hovered above the crater and looked around the area.

A large police presence was around and about, currently surrounding the school,attempting to keep the peace and getting an idea of the situation. They would be no use against the Powerpunks, if they attempted to do anything about them, at least. Only she and her sisters could beat them, again. And considering the way in which this fights been going on so far, it was going to be a long and stressful battle.

There was a large amount of students and civilians scattered around the perimeter of the school, most of them being held back by police officers. They were probably there in hopes of seeing a super powered fight. A safe distance away of course, that's good, she sighed in relief. Now the only worry on her mind was her two sisters. Who she by all means didn't doubt their abilities at all, but that didn't exactly remove the worry.

With her Peripheral vision Blossom was able to see her counterpart recovering from the impact. Blossom braced herself and got into fighting stance. berserk noticed this from her, and began approaching her from below. She then came face to face with Blossom, with only a few inches between them.

Her hair now hung down messy and no longer in that spiky ponytail. Her shirt was ripped in all parts and the same could be said about her pants, lacerations and bruises could be seen all around her.

The girl wiped crimson red liquid off of her bottom lip, she smiled sadistically.

"Hehe, if that's all you got, then I'm a tad bit disappointed", Blossom felt her face cringe at that hypothesis, she really needed a plan, right about now... "trust me when I say that my girls are going to totally fucking kill yours...But don't worry..At least you'll have the honor of dying by my hand.",

* * *

**Note: The Ruffs have been purging planets for twelve years.**

***Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, I'd hope to continue with this story, though in my opinion it seems to be moving a bit too slowly.**

***But that shouldn't stop you from REVIEWING, and telling me your thoughts.**


	2. Beginning of a whole new conflict

***Word count: 2,531**

* * *

_"Ignorance is universal for, everyone on this planet lacks knowledge in some aspect." - Those-carrots_

* * *

**Current Imagination:**

**Chapter Two: Beginning of a whole new conflict**

Blossom glared back at the sadistic smile of her evil-counterpart, pure evil was present in that expression. It made Blossom sick... Her blood red eyes glared back at the Powerpuff leader, evil intentions present in those orbs. With this in mind it was imperative that she come up with some sort of tactic, A rational, and intellectual tactic, of course, that would successfully defeat said Powerpunk, but also one that would cause minimal, if not any damage to the city. But considering the damage that was already present-

Berserk began to laugh, hysterically, her shoulders rising and slumping back down during the action, and her chest also raising slightly.

Blossom found herself cringing at the fit of laughter. By all means, this was no normal laugh, oh Christ no. Blossom could feel the evil aura thriving from this one laugh, it sent a chill down her spine, which traveled through her whole body', stunning her for a second. It was abnormal...Not that berserk was normal to begin with, but this was unusual, different from the many other battles that Blossom and Berserk had participated in. Which would be many!

Not only that though. This feeling coming from this punk...was that sort of vibe that she'd only felt from one presence in her seven-teen short years on this planet. One _thing, _that she knew for a fact was one hundred percent pure evil.

Berserk hunched over while holding her stomach with her right hand, Blossom raised an eyebrow at first not understanding, until she realized the girl had just finished laughing like a luney and was probably taking a deep breath.

Berserk huffed out air, her body and hair looking a terrible mess. "Pink is such a fucking, **DISGUSTING** color.", she spat her eyelids and mouth firmly closed, smile no longer prone on her face.

Blossom narrowed her eyes at that rather random statement. Was she trying to fuc-

There was no warning for the kick that was swiftly and accurately thrown towards her stomach. This caused the orange haired puff to fly at speeds unknown, in the process crashing through many large buildings opposite the school.

She landed on asphalt, after she had crashed through another building, all of which happening in only a matter of seconds. The impact caused the building to shake, smacking large chunks off of it and leaving a rather large hole through both entrance and exit.

She laid square on her back. "Such a damn cheap shot!", the puff muttered to herself. Why hadn't she anticipated such a thing from a villain, after all, they were known to take every single opportunity, and use to their advantage, regardless of morals. Blossom recovered from the attack, raising herself to her feet. Red fluid flew down the sides of her cheek.

With no time to wipe said liquid from herself, she prepared herself for a counter-attack, as Berserk approached, descending right into Blossom's line of sight. Now she had her...

"You're not winning this one, Girl. Your life comes to an abrupt end, today.", It was a whisper, and Blossom recognized the voice as Berserk's. A whisper that sounded sweet and innocent, much like Bubbles' but simultaneously it had an evil and sadistic feeling with it.

But disregarding that rather intense threat, Blossom had one question

How the hell did she end up behind Blossom?

The red haired girl soon found herself unable to breath, air no longer circulating through her throat and into her lungs. She gasped before hand at the speed, and cursed herself for not having a faster react time. Berserk was behind Blossom with her arm forcefully locked around her throat, successfully closing her windpipe.

"It's about time you damn puffs get the fuck out of our way...There is no space for bugs in _my_ future.",

Her future? Blossom questioned the girl inwardly. what exactly were they planning? The Powerpunks weren't exactly known for having any good or intellectual plans, just doing things off of a whim, no prior thoughts.

The puff leader fell onto her knees, with Berserk's arms still tightly attached to her throat holding her and keeping the super powered girl from countering, Blossom couldn't break free finding that her grip was much stronger than was thought to be normal, for even that of Buttercup. She began to feel herself become light headed, her vision began to fail her, and her body unwillingly try to gasp for air but to no avail. She was at the breaking point, the edge, the middle between consciousness and darkness, her eyes blurred ever so much and she felt the urge to close them. It was from the lack of oxygen to her brain, and she knew this, it was only a matter of time before she losses it, and now there was no possible way of escaping it.

The curse of weakness slammed it's self into Blossom, like a wrecking ball, she could no longer feel, well anything, her legs like jelly and her arms felt like sand had been embedded into them, one by one.

"It's over...",

She heard a smooth feminine voice say. Before the ever lasting form of nothing consumed her, darkness that is.. took over, blinding all vision, and removing every single prior though and before Blossom knew it, there was nothing.

* * *

"I'm not understanding...Say that again, _Mom_?", Brick was now holding the clear communication orb, he needed _Him_ to repeat itself just one more time. He needed confirm that what he heard was true, and that this wasn't any sort of illusion, or that he was slowly and surely becoming a schizophrinic. Regardless, he probably didn't hear correctly, it was too good to be true. Him was a known compulsive liar, and it was way more than likely that he was just messing with them. _"I said.. I hope you boys will be happy with my final and last test for you three, to discover your true potential against the universe's most powerful individuals.",_ Brick found his eyes dilating in what could be considered shock, his limbs became limp at the prospect of testing his abilities, he dropped the orb as a small smirk became present on his features.

"You're fucking with us?", Brick could hear the voice of his raven haired brother, at the side of him. "You have to be.",

_"I'd never...ever..ever.. fuck around with my boys in such a manner...", _the red demon replied, twirling his claw like hands.

"Yeah, you kinda would.", this time it was Boomer he decided to respond to _Him. _Brick turned his line of sight to his two over-powered and strength pumped brothers. They both seemed to be excited about the new topic, and or prospect of defeating a bunch of other super powered individual. However, at the same time, they felt as if it was too good of a thing to accept. _Him_ wouldn't fuck with them like that..Right?

_"Oh, you boys give me waaaayyy to much credit.", _Another series of laughter could be heard through the orb, as Brick bent down and received the sphere from the red dusty ground of the planet. The Rowdyruff leader shook his head, his mother was indeed, an odd ball. Laughing at the most inappropriate moments.

"Or you just lie, _waaaaaaay_ too much to us.", Butch said to the red skinned creature, frowning as he did. "It's way too good of news to be true. We've been doing chores for you, ever since our resurrection...",

Boomer shook his head in agreement as Brick waited his _Mother's_ retort. The laughter continued on for what seemed to be a few minutes; which was abnormal for the devil. His laughing sessions were getting shorter and shorter as time went on, normally they could go on for much more than a quarter of a hour, he was relieved that it only lasted as long as it did, which like I said, was abnormal and unexpected.

_Him _let out a hard breath completing his insane laughter.

_"Oh, but I am completely serious about this..", _he pinched his large nose with a blood red claw before continuing with his explanation. _"I will be the host of the first and last Universal tournaments. A small..or rather large game if you would... anyone is allowed to join of free will, with the exception of a few people..", _

"Us..", The Orange haired leader responded knowing exactly who he was referring to, though Brick had no intentions of going against such a thing.

_"Corrrrect..", Him _replied evilly, emphasis on the 'R'.

"Like, we'd give up a chance like this!",

_"Such enthusiasm..", _The devil replied, that stupid ever lasting smile still on his face, never leaving and taunting them one hundred percent of the time. _"Oh yeah..Any of the 'chosen' participants who refuse to join our little, fiesta will be killed of-course.", _he paused letting out a small chuckle_ "They're given an ultimatum..Which still supports the belief of free will.",  
_

The Ruff leader scratched the back of his head at this. _Him_ truly was pure evil, and sometimes it even scared the all mighty Brick Jojo leader of the Rowdyruff boys. How he'd survived around such a thing like his _mother, _would forever pester him for the remainder of his life.

"This is ganna be fucking Awesome!", Butch cried joyfully, into the side of Brick's ear. He winced at the scream, but ignored it.

_"You three will be representing yourselves in our little party...And you must follow all rules and regulations accordingly..I believe in giving everyone a fair chance.",  
_

Of-course...

"Would you expect nothing less from us?", Was he really doubting them.

_"Of course not from you Brick, but your two Brothers over there.", _

"Hey!", Both his younger brothers reply at the obvious insult thrown towards them by their _mother, _obviously disagreeing with it's statement. But, Brick couldn't help but agree with _Him_. "Right..", Brick glanced between the two of his brothers, who seemed to be pouting at this moment. "I'll be sure to keep these two out of trouble.", he said pointing. _"Good, Considering the people that'll be attending, I hope you keep to your word.", _Brick'scrimson eyes narrowed at this questionably. He had a weird feeling about this...Like that feeling you received when you just know you're about to be in huge trouble. However, this was totally different from getting in trouble, it was more like regretting what was coming upon them.

_Him _wasn't specific on who exactly he was inviting, but he did say that he would be sure to involve some of the most powerful beings this universe has ever had the pleasure of meeting. Which-

_"Well, that seems to be all..hmm, jump on that orb of yours when ever you feel like returning home and helping me prepare for the events. Stay frost-",_

"Wait!", Boomer interrupted their mother's fair well.

_"Yes, Boomer dear?",_

Boomer's royal blue eyes blinked a few times at this, before continuing on with what he had to say. "We've been traveling all over the universe..Like literally, hundreds of galaxies, and I can count the amount of times we've run into anyone even worthy of a fight against us...But even so they were either killed easily or just fled...-",

"Where are you going with this shit?",

"I'm getting tot hat butch, shit...", the blond scratched his head, possibly compiling what he had to say. "Out of all those planets in those galaxies; which would be a few thousand. We have yet to run into anyone..and I mean anyone, as powerful or maybe even more powerful than us, so I doubt these little games would be any challenge at all.",

Boomer finished. Who knew, the blue eyed brother could be so observant. Though, Brick couldn't help but mutter the words "Idiot.", at his younger brother which was inaudible to any of them.

_"Oh Boomie,_ _you guys haven't even scratched the surface of the Universe. **Trust me when I say, there are way more exotic individuals like yourselves. So, don't get to cocky..**",_ The demon said the last part darkly, sending chills through Brick's body. Boomer gulped.. Brick wasn't sure if it was the idea of fighting powerful beings like them or that _Him _had totally just went demonic mode on them, so reasons unknown to the red leader.

_"I'll see you boys at home...More details about the games will be available there..",_ Hell...

* * *

Berserk had finally done it. Yes! It was done it was totally and utterly and most defiantly, not to mention thoroughly done. Well actually, not yet..almost. And that was close to good enough... That God damn Powerpuff leader, was in her grasps, motionless and lacking of oxygen, Berserk's arm successfully holding the girl from behind, her blood dripped onto that of Berserk's body and clothing. She welcomed the warm crimson blood, that made her smile on sight. The satisfaction of defeating, and killing the person..the one thing that had caused her so much stress in her life, was so satisfactory. It gave her a new sense of feeling, as if she was happy.. She almost spat at the word...No one deserved happiness, not even her.

She dropped the limp girl in her hands to the floor, in which you could consider a sign of mercy, depending on your definition of the word. She looked down at the girl, who was about the same size as her, with the same colored hair...and Shit, their features were almost identical; besides the fact that Blossom had no makeup on. But still, they were almost like twins. Which only made Berserk's resentment even worse...

The girl raised her right hand, pointing it in the direction of the now motionless, but still living Powerpuff. The demolished and debri covered grown began to shake as she concentrated energy into the palm of her hands. The joy she was feeling at this very point and was of which she'd never felt before..She'd only ever felt such way in her dreams...She'd seen this moment, in them, they were so vivid...But she never imagined it to be as beautiful as this.

This was deep...

The energy was Blood red like her eyes. The only thing that was clearly distinctive from her good Counter part...Which she was grateful for.

"And now...You'll be... eradicated from this existence.", she whispered ever so quietly, the glow from the ball of energy now forming becoming ever so intense. It was close to the point of release, which wouldn't only succeed in killing Blossom, much more devastation would occur.

_"Oh..now...now...I didn't give you your special little gifts for this, Berserk.",_

The Powerpunk instently, canceled her attack, the energy no longer present in her palms.

His wishes shall be done, whole heartly.

* * *

***Oh the ideas I have for this story. This chapter I just wrote off the top of my head, there was no prior thoughts to the idea.. XD. Which is why this story is moving so slowly... But Don't worry guys, I promise it'll get better as we move on with their journey.**

***I'll try to concentrate on the other Ruff's, puffs and Punks, next chapter, get more of a sense of them of course.**


	3. Rusting up and foreshadow

**Word Count: 2,337**

* * *

_"There are moments when troubles enter our lives and we can do nothing to avoid them._  
_But they are there for a reason. Only when we have overcome them will we understand why they were there." _  
― Paulo Coelho, The Fifth Mountain

* * *

**Current Imagination:**

**Chapter Three: Rusting up and foreshadow**

Darkness was the last thing she remembered before slipping away into her subconscious world. Darkness was the first thing she remembered before opening her weary eyelids. The first thing her eyes saw, was the color white. White sheets to be precise...Clean white sheets. ..Those didn't look like her normal white sheets.

Blossom raised her head from what seemed to be a pillow, giving herself a better view of where she was exactly.

The room was white, like the sheets below her. There was a rather acceptable amount of medical technology in the room, which ultimately gave the red haired girl her answer...Which would also explain the slight head ache, and the bruises.

She was in the hospital. The events of the day before a tad bit blur, but the girl was aware of how she'd end up in this scenario.

Right ..she failed. She though gazing down at the bruises that grazed all around her arm.

"So you're finally awake.", Blossom heard a voice say, in the direction of the room entrance and exit. It was a female nurse with extraordinary blond hair, her voice was high and beautiful. Her facial features were beyond priceless. She approached the girl and began to feel her head and around her neck.

"You seem to be fine.. No fever, minimal injuries. You substantiated much less damage than your two sisters.", the nurse told Blossom.

"My sisters! How are them? Are they alright?", Blossom immediately question at the mention of her two super power sisters. Her eyes larger than normal and starring pleadingly at the nurse. The blond shook her head before walking towards the exit, Blossom grimaced at this, her actions made her believe that she had ignored her question entirely. However..

"I guess you could say, Bubbles I recovering quickly, albeit her woulds are severely critical. But Buttercup on the other hand..",

Blossom found her eyes tearing up, as the salty liquid began to leave her sockets. She grabbed the sheets in her saddened state. "...Buttercup is currently comatose. The injuries she had substantiated were savage, and almost super natural, inexplicable at the time being. She was relentless and refused to give up, which ultimately lead to her body shutting down. I'm sorry dearest.",

She began to weep uncontrollably now, her body no longer being able to hold emotion in. This was terrible, the entire meaning of the word, just simply unacceptable to her as a leader. Blossom felt weak, and hated herself for it..For this, the current predicament she had gotten them all in. The Powerpunk Girls were obviously well prepared for this encounter, although at first they seemed to be balanced in power, but that wasn't the case, apparently. The trio of villains had obtained, power that was extremely abnormal. And Berserk seemed to be extra, sadistic.

* * *

_"Do you three really want another ass whooping?", a green eyed raven haired teenage girl around the height of 5'5 cried, holding her hands out, smirk on said face._

_"Oh don't get your hopes up this time..This time the fight will be in our favor.", responded the red haired leader of the Powerpunks._

_The six most powerful beings on Earth, floated just above 'TownsVille High'._

_Blossom sized up her enemy, she seemed to be the same as last time, physically. Nothing too difficult, all Blossom needed to do was out smart the girl, brute force wasn't an option. But Something about the three seem unsettling, Blossom wasn't sure if her sisters had caught onto it, but there was close serge of energy and power coming from the three, of which she'd never felt from her **second**, worst enemies."You guys have no discretion for anyone but yourselves, you come in here and even go so far as to targeting a high school. How low can you get?", __"Not to mention you interrupted a very important topic in art class!", Bubbles yelled anger obviously eminent in her voice, fist crunching together._

_"Well, then let's stop with the god damn talking and get this shit spinning, we fucking blew up part of the school, I think that obligates you dumb asses to attack.", Brat, Bubbles' evil counter part decided to speak, her pigtails abnormally longer than unusual._

_"LET's, FUCKING ROCK AND ROLL ALREADY!", Brute, Buttercup's overly hyped up counter-part yell furiously before, surging forward with speed that would make lightning proud. Her target was Bubbles, the girls obviously had no intentions of keeping it traditional and fighting with their own counter parts, seeing as Brat took it upon her self to sent a large ball of blue energy flying at Blossom._

_The puffs didn't need an exchange of words to understand what they needed to do._

_Note to self; avoid damage of any property, especially the school building._

_Blossom deflect the ball with her fists sending it into the sky were it detonated, allowing the already day light day to glow even lighter, albeit for a few seconds. Brat then rushed the girl sending her fists speeding at Blossom, the red haired puff countered with her own barrage of fists and kicks. Blossom ended up gaining the edge and kick Brat down from the atmosphere, and into the concrete._

_She won't be getting up for a good minute, which means-.._

_"Don't loose focus, weak counter part..", What?_

_Berserk's__ sinister voice said._

_In that moment, Blossom found a red concentration of energy explode in her face. Ouch! Blossom found her self being forcefully thrown into the school, her body crashing through the solid brick sides._

* * *

She took full accountability for the out come of the battle, it was her fault and hers alone. Damn-it, she was the leader, she should have been able to have at-least prepared her sisters for this just in case. And soon another realization hit the red-head.. They had _lost..._For the first time since the appearance of the_ Rowdyruff Boys _the girls had been defeated. And now the Punks were probably doing who knows what, to the city she so beloved.

The blond haired woman opened the door, in an attempt to leave the sobbing girl, probably seeing as the girl needed space.

"Wait!", she cried through her tears.

The Nurse paused in her motion and came back in through the door and at the side of the bed.

"Yes, sweetie.",

"How long has it been since the, you know fight?", Blossom asked.

"Hmm, about sixteen hours.",

Sixteen hours? Holy Christ on a flaming cracker.

"Sixteen hours?!", She yelled, through the emotion, Blossom threw the blankets to the side and stood to her feet.

The nurse nodded apologetically, "You're body still needs to recover, lay back down.", Blossom's eyes were no longer tear ridden, but instead full of determination and a new goal within said orbs. "No, I'm fine.." She said walking towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?", the Nurse responded backing up and blocking the exit. "I'm going to go find my sisters and make sure they're alright. What else? Oh, yeah... And also get updated on the disaster that is probably now Towns-Ville, excuse me for being concerned!", the nurse raised her arms in front of the room exit, extending them, trying to prevent Blossom from leaving.

Really? Blossom could easily just toss the young blond haired nurse, with ease, she was no threat.

"I can't let you leave, Professor John- your father specifica-...",

"I don't care what he said at this point, if you don't get out of my way I'll have choice but to move you forcefully..", Blossom's words were cold, but with reason.

The Nurse stood there for a long minute later. Most likely pondering on what she was going to do next, either take Blossom's ultimatum or be stubborn and try to keep the girl from leaving.

The woman side stepped from the exit, choosing the rational choice and allowing Blossom to leave. "Wouldn't you wanna know where your sisters were, before you go off wondering around the hospital?","There's no need.", the red haired Powerpuff leader said before leaving the room and taking a left in her journey to check up on her younger super powered sisters, who apparently suffered a much worse fate than Blossom herself.

* * *

Blood lust levels were at a minimal..well for Berserk at least.

"I was just about to stop that big mouthed puff's face into the asphalt...and you interrupted us for this?", feminine voices could be heard in the voice chamber of hell, known as_ Him's domain._ It was a large area, strange and mysterious like, apparently the laws of physics didn't apply to the plat form in which the Punks seemed to be standing on, seeing as it was floating in mid air. Not to mention the multiple clips of random people...or aliens rather, super powered beings, would be a better word for them..their future opponents possibly. All of which seeming to be in some sort of battle..Talk about weird.

"It actually sounds like quite a good idea to me, that Blond bitch was no where near ready for my full power. Maybe we'll meet some much more powerful opponents", the voices echoed through out the chamber, this particular one softer than the others, but just as sinister sounding. "Though we'll obviously be the winners of this tournament, regardless of the rules."

"Of-course. Who could even compete with out power, let alone destroy us at full power..", the three Punks chuckled together, their eyes starring anxiously at _Him _who sat feminine like on his throne. "All thanks to you, master.",

_"OH, I don't think I should take all the credit...Your powers are indeed huge, however arrogance is in fact a weakness?", _the red demon responded twirling his claws. The three punks looked between each other, their eyebrows raised.

"Weakness? We almost defeated the Powerpuff Girls with little effort...Why shouldn't we be arrogant?". The blond pig tailed female replied, her clothing and hair back to normal, much like her two other teenage sisters. The battle seeming to have no effect on the three, all scratches or injuries that were present prior to them returning to _Him, _mysteriously gone_. _Their bodies and minds were back to one hundred percent and the three punks felt as if they could take on anything, their close to near defeat of the Powerpuffs. They had left all three of the girls, torn, beaten, injured and unconscious before they departed, which is what irritated Berserk the most.

"I just wish that you would have let me kill that fucking Powerpuff leader, her very life is an insult to m.", she said, after her younger sister.

_"Yes almost destroying the Powerpuff's is quite impressive..hmmm... and Berserk Honey you'll get your chance to get her back.. After all Blossom and her team are eligible for the tournaments ."_

"Eligible?", Berserk question..

_"Why, yes of course...",_

"Wait, wait ,wait!...", Everyone turned their heads towards Brute, the most vulgar and the most powerful of the Punks."You're telling me that I can get another chance at killing that DIKE ass raven haired Bitch?",

Him chuckled at this.

_"Yes, Brute, they're quite powerful, although you guys defeated them, they did hold their own against you three. And even that much isn't enough for these tournaments..", __Him _made an extremely valid point, neither three of the Powerpunks had a retort for that, they just stood there. They had no prior knowledge on the other fighters that lived through out the universe, all beings alike. _"No you three will need much more... power..", _he said the last part, darkly.

"Will you give us more power then, master?", Berserk questioned stepping a tad bit forward. _"No, you three will obtain this power on your own.", _

Berserk's eyes narrowed slightly, curious as to how they'd do such a thing themselves. What method did her master have for her? How ant hey gain power themselves.

"Uhhhh, how are we going to do that..exactly?", Brat asked, giving one of her pig tails a slight push. _"Oh, don't worry... Girls...You'll get assistance.. just not from me..", _Now Berserk's curiosity was at it's optimum. Who else was their?

With that being said the demon like figure brought one claw into the air, an Erie smile plastered on it's face. this smile seemed to have no effect on either of the girls making the demons smile intensify. His right red claw came together and with that, it snapped. -Don't exactly know how claws can slap, buuut.- Surprisingly a rather large black door appeared. It was a weird creepy like door with strange ancient satanic like writing on it, unrecognizable symbols and shapes..the door just smelled of bad news, it was no normal door. The door didn't seem to lead to anywhere, there was nothing behind the door, no room, jut the normal background of _Him's_ domain. Maybe the crazy demon had finally lost it.

_"Come in, **Boys.**", _Him spoke out loud, calling to someone, who apparently was inside the weird door. The girls watch silently, all three of them waiting patiently for what ever their master was skimming. The red door knob began to rotate to the right as the door swung forward, a fog diffusing it's way into the chamber, blindg the girls from who who was making the honor of helping them gain some type of strength. Through the smoke, Berserk could see three talk figures from within the smog, she anxiously awaited..

_"Come on now...Don't be shy.", _Him's dangerous voice told the three figures, and they responded accordingly. One by one the three figures stepped forward revealing the faces of three teenage boys.

* * *

***Well here's another Update on my little story that I've got running, hope to get more readers soon. So what do you guys think? The plot seems to be progressing seeing as I now have an idea of I'm going to do exactly.**

***Hope to update very soon :D so please kindly REVIEW.**


	4. Punks and Butch, Fight Begin!

_***Word count: 3,321**_

* * *

_"Stepping onto a brand-new path is difficult, but not more difficult than remaining in a situation, which is not nurturing to the whole woman." _  
_― Maya Angelou_

* * *

**Current Imagination:**

**Chapter Four: Punks and Butch, Fight begin!**

Brick the first of the Rowdyruffs to come forward allowed his red eyes to gaze curiously at his 'mother' and then back at the three females currently starring intently and almost confusingly at himself and his brothers. The exchange of eyes continued on for another few minutes, the six of the teens neither blinking norsaying a word, as _Him _watched warmly.

They seemed..familiar...He felt as if he'd seen the three before..Somewhere deep in his memory he'd seen those faces before. Especially the red eyed, long red pony tailed girl. Yes..They had definitely met somewhere...He never forgot a face, especially a pretty one..But her red crimson blood metallic like eyes, were pure evil. Not like _Him's _that were void of anything, there was so much hate within those small orbs. For who though?

"Wait a second!", Brick turned to his younger raven haired Brother, who had at some certain point while Brick was lost in thought, had approached the girls only meters away from each other. "You're those mother fucking Powerpuffs ain't you?", Brick found himself grunt, in surprise.. The Powerpuff girls... that name.. It meant so much to him.. It was the vain of his eternity at a certain point in his life. That name meant everything to him, so long ago. His whole goal in his God damn existence in this God damn Universe was to defeat the Powerpuffs..More than the others, that orange haired leader longed to get vengeance, or as he referred to it. Justice!...How had Butch noticed before hand.

And so this was them? They changed a lot..Butch's eyes began to glow a deep chrome red, as the intensity of the beam to come was building up.

Brick's hands curled up into a fist, energy building from them in anger. _How could he have forgotten?_

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_The planet was devastated, all or most of the inhabitence of the and it only took the three a simple four days to cause such genocide. The civilization of weird green skinned human like primitive beings, but not primitive enough not to have their own civilization and language. They were a peaceful race, weird in a way, doing things most people would think of as Taboo..Like for example worshiping their star, and it's not limited to that..Much much more taboo shit._

_But regardless of their culture or beliefs, the people had been slaughtered, totally destroyed and purged by three nine year old boys._

_The planet was a green fertile one, filled with all types of exotic fruits and herbs. Of which the three had never seen, their trip around the galaxy was extraordinary indeed._

_"Butch, I suggest you not eat that.", the leader told his younger brother, laying down resting from their long 4 days straight slaughter of another race._

_"Oh, really? Well I'll do it, anyway.", Butch retorted causing Brick to shake his head. "What did Mom tell us about weird fruits on weird planets?",_

_The Toughest ruff looked puzzled at first, before his face became bored and rebellious. "Just because it looks good to eat, doesn't mean it isn't poisonous and won't kill you.", the raven haired boy repeated "Yeah, yeah.", before dangling the fruit over his mouth and devouring it._

_"Eh, what ever it's your funereal...", Brick switching positions in the patch of grass in which he'd been laying, not laid on his back, starring up at the three different moons the planet had to offer. The sun was still out, yes. But the moons were visible at the same time._

_"Pssst...I haven't died yet,and I don't intend on it.", Brick ignored that statement. "..I think we should communicate with Mom as soon as possible.", He stated Bluntly, causing his two younger brothers to raise their eyes and heads, towards their leader. eyebrows raised and questionable faces._

_"Why is that", Boomer asked._

_"What do you mean? 'why?'",_

_"We should rest before telling mom, I mean we deserve it.", Boomer responded his voice tiring as he gave a yawn._

_Now Brick was the one to raise his eyebrows... Did they not understand? "You do realize our plans after all of this was said and done, correct?", Boomer sighed before turning his head away from the orange haired leader. "Yes...how could I forget..",_

_"The faster we get all these missions done, the faster we can return home and destroy those sissy as Puffs.", Brick proclaimed, anger obviously in his voice, his eyes looking sternly into the sky._

_"Dude, it's been like Five years, that's a long time, and you're still holding this grudge..it's..it's..-" Brick's eyes narrowed at the green eyed brother of his who decided to speak out like that. How dare he question his reasoning's..Was he mad? this was for them..Hell it was justified, by many means. "What? How can you even question this? This is redemption for us! Those Puffs need to be annihilated! ",_

_Boomer and Butch gave each other a glance, which could have meant multiple things, in which Brick couldn't decode._

_"I'm just saying..I think it's about time we like maybe, delayed our vengeance, man.", The orange haired leader rose from the spot in which he was laying, his eyes full of anger, and he was tarring straight daggers at his two brothers. "I refuse to believe what I'm hearing right now...", He approached the patch of grass where Butch had been laying, now sitting up__._

_"Just listen..dang it..", Butch spat frustration in his voice. "You need to come to terms with reality...", He just pretty much insult Bricks mental state. "I need to come to terms with reality, Really? Do you remember what those girls did to us?", he said almost yelling._

_"For fucks sake, listen.", the five foot tall nine year old hissed to his elder brother, successfully shutting him up.. Meanwhile Boomer looks on, royal blue eyes glaring._

_"No! Those girls..they killed us...Puny little sissy ass girls killed us, they took away our pride..and the second chance we get at kicking their asses, they threaten our masculinity.",_

_"Yes I remember..Brick..But still.."_

_"Still nothing! I'm the leader of this team, I say what we're ganna do!", Brick heard enough, the two boys were now face to face, anger and energy exploading from the two._

_"Him's not ganna let us go back to Earth anytime soon..-", Brick interupted "Yes he is..", _

_"Shut the fuck up!", Butch yelled this time, causing the area around the nine year olds to shake dangerously, ferns and exotic trees shake as if an a small Earthquake had just gone off. "It's been four years since the beginning of our 'big important mission', which is blowing up planets... Two years since Him promised we'd return back home in the next two missions..", Brick blinked a few times as Butch paused, he had a point._

_"Our dreams..The dreams we've had since we were five, we have to forget about... for the time being...We serve Him, and we need to keep our minds on Him's will alone."_

_..._

* * *

"We're not training no, God .Damn .PowerPuffs!", Butch yelled Obviously remembering, his line of site his green eyed counter part. "Hold on Butch.", Now Boomer had gotten ahead of Brick and was currently attempting to hold Butch back from attack the three girls.

"Who the fuck is he calling Powerpuffs?", the raven haired girl responded, her eyes starring eagerly, for some sort of attack. "I think he's referring to us..", the blond girl said loud enough for the three boys to hear.

"Butch, their energy signatures don't match that of the three Powerpuffs...They're different from them.", Butch stopped, his eyes never leaving the trio ahead of him, as they returned to their original forest green. Brick decided that it'd be best to support his brother, regardless of how confused he was. The Powerpuff girls, or the Powerpuff look a likes did indeed seem different from how he remembered. Though it could be because of the many years of not encountering the girls at all, that could be a factor.. But Boomer's detection of energy and determining who they were, was pretty accurate.

Inclined his head with his blond haired brother. "They're strangers, correct?" Boomer nodded in reply.

"_Him, _what the fuck is this?", Butch spat angrily at his _mother. _Brick shook his head at the total disrespect he'd just show. They just got back, and already drama.

The red glossy demon sat on his thrown, the same creepy smile that had been their since the boys return to this part of hell, still remained. He didn't respond, instead he kept starring at the scene, his eyes staying as emotionless as ever, but his smile telling us exactly how he felt..

"It wouldn't be wise of you to talk to our master like that.", the orange haired girl replied, her evil metallic red eyes starring dangerously into Butch's. The green eyed ruff starred back fearlessly.

"Look at them, kissing up to _Him..._ What the fuck are you going to do?", Butch smiled t them, challenging the three girls, who were obviously super human. Brick glanced at Boomer to his side, Boomer gazed back, and with that simple look they exchanged a conversation, that's what happens when you spend so much time with another individual. They knew what was going to happen next, and it would be best to back away and watch the outcome.

"Oh, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into.", the blond haired blue eyed girl with the longest pigtails head ever seen. "I doubt it..I can take all three of you on, without breaking a sweat", Butch retorted smiling.

The three girls looked between each other, before arrogance and anger over whelmed them.

"We'll rip your fucking intestines out when we're finished with your ass.", -nasty..- "Oh, please, I'd like to see you even attempt to..Look I won't even hit you, three.",

"What ever, it's your funeral.. We defeated the power puff girls without breaking a sweat, I doubt their's anyone more powerful than those three.", Say what? The obvious leader of the two, or Brick's counter-part, proclaimed proudly. "We didn't kill them but we left them with a few broken bones, without their pride intact at that.", she chuckled a bit.

"Powerpuffs, huh?", Butch muttered, almost inaudibly, Brick picked up on it. His red eyes stayed on his raven haired brother. "He's releasing a tremendous amount of energy, should we intervene?", Boomer asked softly, from Brick's side a safe distance away from the green eyed power house. Brick decided not to respond to his blond haired brother, staying vigilant waiting for Butch's moves. He had no intentions of going to the aid of his brother. The toughest Ruff, didn't exactly earn that self proclaimed name from nothing. His abilities were way above that of Brick and Boomer, strength wise, at least. But the fact about his raven haired, six foot three inch tall brother, was that he was rash and reckless. Brawn more than brain, always rushing into a fight without actually planning ahead, using his strength alone and not the muscle that actually mattered.

So here was the idiot, rushing into a fight without actually knowing the power of his opponents, or what they were capable of. How typical and stupid of him.. What if they turned out to be too much of a challenge for the green ruff? Regardless, the raven haired teenager would go all out. Knowing their brother and the fact that he'd rather be beaten to a pulp, than to get help from his brothers; which would threaten his honor apparently, Boomer and Brick watched on from the side lines, or the sky rather.

Butch raised his fists, a smile perking at the edges of his lips.

"You three have obviously never met a real warrior, such as myself.", his facial expression turned to a full grown smile, excitement in his features, a small twitch with every word he pronounced. The three starred on with curiosity. "But don't worry, I'll honor you guys with a show of my power." He paused glaring at the three females smiling, obviously taunting the three.

A laugh could be heard from the girls, dressed in weird clothing. After awhile of attempting to pin point which of the girls were laughing, Brick discovered it to be the green eyed, spiky raven haired girl. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are, challenging us! _Him's _greatest disciples, given the power of pure evil beings themselves. i have no idea what _Him _was thinking bring you clowns..", she paused, pointing to Butch and then Brick and Boomer, then continued. "But we're representing, the exulted one in the greatest and most important thing that'll ever happen in the Universe.",

Butch raised an eyebrow. "Does it look like I give a fuck?",

"No, but it goes to show, who the fucks more important to _Him. Us the PowerPunk girls!", _Brick narrowed his eyes at _Him_, who didn't even seem to notice his gaze, he just kept his focus on the soon to be battle. Not seeming to care about the conflict itself, just seeming to be amused at the chaos.. The Psychotic Bastard!

"Cute name.", Butch said simply, the girl ignored him, though the anger on her face obvious.

"You three are dead beats, I can see it in your eyes, you're failures, and there's a small yearning in your hearts in which you can never achieve..Which is probably why _Him's _never even mentioned the existence of you three to us...",

Butch raised his fists, tightening them. "Then how about we stop with this God Damn talking and get to the Damn fighting part!",

The three girls seemed to tense at this, as the tension rose in the air. "If he wants to take us all on Brute, then let's not disappoint.", Brat the blue eyed blond haired beauty said to her sister, before releasing energy beams from her eye sockets. The beams shot at Butch, who simply with speed unseen before side stepped allowing the beams to shoot straight through the platform.

Now Brick'll see powerful his brother actually was.

In the moment in which Butch avoided the beams, the three Power punks had brought upon themselves to rush the green ruff with their own speed. Butch anticipated this and brushed past them his speed even more of that of the three combined, their eyes unable too slow to keep up. The girls sent their fists into the already damaged plat form, unfortunately for them not hitting their target.

Confusion appeared on all three of their faces.

"Hey, I'm right here, retards!", the three girls turned. blood red, dark blue and dark green eyes meeting one single pair of forest green eyes. Brick then understood, his Brother had the advantage over all three of them, and _Him_ was testing them

* * *

Bubbles had been laying in the Emergency Room of the hospital for awhile now, simply starring up at the ceiling, thinking. Her thoughts on various random things, much to her own surprise. But majority of her thoughts, typically, were that of the events previous to her addition into the hospital. The battle she'd endured, the injuries she'd taken and the fear the blond haired girl had felt at one simple look into her counter-parts eyes.

It was terrifying! And not only that, it made her feel completely useless...Scratch that, she knew she was Useless and that was a fact. She barley put up a good fight against her counter-part, and because of that, she had her arms broken.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Bubbles yelled out in pain, as a small, pale, and yet strong hand slammed her into the Brick wall of Townsville high. Only five minutes ago, Bubbles watched helplessly as her sisters were thrown violently to different parts of the city. Buttercup being thrown far away into the horizon as her counter-part followed behind, with her dark green tail. And Blossom on the other hand, had been blasted with a huge concentration of energy, sending her into the building itself. _

_Bubbles, felt her air passage way closing, ever so. It was weird, only a few minutes ago their powers had been completely equal..But now all of a sudden the girl had gained some sort of energy boost. Her power twice that of bubbles' a new dark energy surround the girl.. Bubbles could sense it._

_"I have some words of advice for you..Just stay down and accept your fate.", the girl, removed Bubbles from the building, where a large dent was now present and flung the girl down into the concrete. Bubbles grunted, as blood spat out of her mouth. The girl lay in a small crater her face and body facing upwards towards the sky._

_"Now, stand still.", Brat said smiling,almost jokingly, knowing Bubbles was in no condition to move, as her evil blue eyes became red with energy. Bubbles watched in horror...Red beams escaped from Brat's eyes and struck Bubbles in her right arm, burning through her flesh and bone like a hot knife on butter. The pain hit her instantly.  
_

_Bubbles yelled in agony, as the Powerpunk just looked on in satisfactory. Tears ran down the blond girl's cheeks, she couldn't take this. She hated violence and everything about, she usually tried to be the good one, always doing what she thought was right.. People usually said that good things happened to good people..So why was this thing currently happening to Bubbles and her sisters?_

_"You're pathetic..Every meaning of the word. A weakling! I swear it disgusts me! You don't deserve those powers of yours..", Bubbles winced at the words, and the pain itself. "Wh..why..", Brat's eyes raised at the muttered voice of Bubbles. "Speak up..You sound atrocious.", Brat continued to Taunt her. Bubbles, swallowed a pool of spit and blood, attempting to clear her throat and gather her strength, clenching the dirt below her with her good arm, pain making her bite down hard._

_"Why, are you and your sisters doing this?", she said softly through muffled tears. Her bloody body shaking with every word._

_Brat glared on, looking down at the girl, floating, no trace of emotion on her face. simply impassiveness. _

_Suddenly without any type of warning, red hot energy entered Bubbles' left arm, successfully disabling the girl completely. The same pain from earlier, shot through her arm, sending throbs through her whole body. She could no longer take it, her eyes became blurry as she found it no longer necessary to stay awake. after all she was useless, and weak.._

_Her body shut down and her eyes saw nothing but void._

* * *

Bubbles shook at the memory. Gazing at her two broken arms, rapped up in a cast covering. The pain had subsided a few hours ago, well most of it anyways, she still felt it slightly. She thanked the chemical-X in her blood for that.

She was just happy her sisters were, okay. Well, not dead at-least. Blossom had fared better than Both Bubbles and Buttercup. Especially Buttercup.. Bubbles became extremely crestfallen at the thought of her elder sister. from what she'd heard from the Nurse that had been her earlier, her green eyed sister had pushed herself too hard, way too hard. Going over her limits and stressing her body out.. And on top of that, the girl stood no chance against her raven haired counter-part.

Oh how she wished she could go visit her soon, she needed to see her sisters and make sure they were fairing well with their defeat. Especially Buttercup. Knowing her sister she knew the girl wouldn't take such defeat lightly...

Bubble sighed turning to her right side, in an attempt to rest her fragile body. A familiar energy signature appeared suddenly, making Bubbles much more alert. The energy approached the room, the young Powerpuff was currently laying in. She smiled, knowing exactly who it was..

* * *

***What a nice chapter! Wouldn't you say? Yeah, I've made a habit of cutting my chapters a little short, but bare with me for now, I'll increase the lengths of these chapters eventually. **

***But the fic is progressing nicely and from here on it'll only get just this much deep :D**

***So I'll be introducing some OC's, Buttercup and actually get more deep into the plot, so stay tuned. Oh yeah, and don't for get to REVIEW!**


	5. Resentment

_**Word count: 3,518**_

* * *

_"Knowledge and awareness are vague, and perhaps better called illusions. Everyone lives within their own subjective interpretation" - Itachi Uchiha_

* * *

**Current Imagination:**

**Chapter Five: Resentment**

The atmosphere was rich with energy, such power emanating from the four fighters, it was an amazing sight to see, an up set if you would. Three super humans, who were supposedly eons ahead of the powerpuff girls themselves, found themselves been reduced to nothing more than a joke. The sixteen year old boy clad in green, and around the height of six foot three was merely teasing them and testing his own abilities, boasting..showing off if you would. And Brat was fully aware of such a thing. After the first five unsuccessful attacks, the Powerpunks had come to the conclusion that they were no where near this stranger's, -Who if Brat's calculations were correct, then he'd be Brute's counter part, and that would also mean that this boy was the strongest and most reckless out of the three other boys-. Speed and or strength, in their current form at least.

The three punks floated side by side, Brat gazed in between her evil sisters. They seemed to be just as frustrated as her, especially a very angry Brute.

"Is this the limits of your strength? Shit that's fucking **pathetic**!", the boy cried from a short distance away, arms folded over his chest, he too seemed to be floating. Those words hit Brat hard like a wall of Bricks..Pathetic..Pathetic..PATHETIC...the girls eyes narrowed, darkly...She was no where near close to pathetic..No sir, not in the slightest. The fuck he think he was?

"Berserk...I think it's time we unleashed the demons within.", she said. The red eyed girl nodded "I was just thinking the same thing, Brat. We'll kill this one quickly..",

"Then what the hell are we waiting for!? No one fucks with a God and get's away with it!", the toughest punk yelled at her sisters. Brat simply shrugged. "Let's get this show on the road then, girls." Berserk responded.

* * *

Butch felt amazing, he felt God like..hell he felt like a God damn Boss! He had evaded and knocked those three, Powerpuff wannabes all up and down _Him's_ domain. Sure he had said he wasn't going to hit them back..But Butch was never really a man of his word. And regardless, he couldn't help himself..He lived for this shit... He lived for the thrill the adrenaline rush... It was almost like a high to the teenager, he just couldn't get enough and not only that he couldn't contain himself even if he tried. Yes it was like a drug!

He smiled in the direction of the girls, all three of them obviously frustrated, especially the green dyke, bitch. Butch swore he could see the steam escaping from her hot head, ha.

"Either I'm just really good, or you three are just a bunch of posers!", he shouted in an attempt to aggravate the girls. Get under their skins.. Make them attack him all at once again, so he could just show off some more.

His dark green eyes narrowed a bit, the atmosphere changed... it wasn't something Butch could explain, it was just different.. unusual even, Butch couldn't put his finger on it. It was as if the atmosphere had just become so much more evil. Which is weird considering that they were currently in hell.

"Now let's see who's pathetic now!", the voice caught the teenager off guard, as a rush of wind and a rather strong force knocked into the Ruff clad in green's chest, winding him completely. He grunted at the force spitting out saliva.

Butch descended slowly before recovering. The fuck was that? The toughest ruff theN returned to a fighting stance. The three female super beings... Or what ever they were, smiled menacingly.

Butch shook his head as he shot a concentration of green energy from his hands towards the girls. His eyes widened when they simply side stepped dodging the dangerous projectile. He floated in confusion...

A small hand found itself lodged into the green eyes ruffs throat, catching him totally off guard, his eyes shutting in pain as the force from the hit forced blood from the boy's mouth.

"Heads up Brute!", The figure who had pinned his throat and wind pipe through her hands. The voice was softer than the others, but a dark aura surrounded it. Butch grunted in frustration as he was thrown with great force head wards into the atmosphere, he couldn't recover. His eyes opened widely as realization hit him. They were making a mockery of him.. tossing him like some sort of rag doll... How the fuck dare those fuckers do such a thing.

"Now this is pathetic, this is what happens when you fuck with the Punks, ha!", the so called Brute responded sending a swift right kick into the super powered teens skull. "There you go Berserk.", He found himself falling downward head first at great speeds, liquid dripping down his forehead... "Ugffh!",

He shut his eyes and mouth from the impact, his head now throbbing in pain.

Gravity stopped pulling the being towards the platform as a rather powerful hand grabbed the teen by his right leg. The figure hauled Butch up with ones hand, and acceded higher into the endless sky.

"_Him _was right. Arrogance is a weakness..", Butch opened his eyes to gaze at the red haired girl with four spiky pig tails, of which he'd consider pretty damn fine, if he wasn't being beaten by said girl. "Well, in you unfortunate case.", Her voice.. It was, almost sweet.. Yet the dark aura around it was..pure evil, a drastic change from earlier.

"But in our case...", was the last thing the green eyed boy heard before being tossed downwards, his destination the hard platform of rock. The air was released from his throat forcefully, as he descended faster than even last time. His whole body crashed into the rocky ground with great force, shaking the whole area around the impact site.

Crater formed around Butch, his whole body aching in pain... He needed to get up and recover...This wasn't right.. He should have never let his guard down.. Hell he should have shown his true power to begin with.

The ground around him shook at the red haired girl approached him, sadistic smile prone on her features.

"Fuck! I swear.. You guys weren't this powerful earlier.", He said, angrily.

"Well, no shit.. Do you realize your mistake now.", the obvious leader of thePower punks asked innocently.

Butch forced a smile, though in pain. "It's almost impressive actually.", he responded, he needed to recover quickly if he was ever to return back the dominate fighter.

The red haired girl Raised an eyebrow.

"Almost? Hmm I think this heats gotten to your head. I think you need to chill.", Butch heard her say before a breeze of icy cold air hit the boy head on... In the middle of hell, at that. He closed his eyes, knowing he was about to be frozen solid.

The cold breeze stopped suddenly, which confused the six foot three tall sixteen year old. He watched as the red haired girl was forcefully slammed into a few rock formations in the distance.

"Sorry bro, but we couldn't exactly just sit and watch you get washed by a bunch of girls like that.", dirty blond hair stood above the crater as a hand reached down to help his brother up.

* * *

Brick allowed his fists to crash into the girls face again, forcing her into the ground, creating a crater of her own. Just five minutes go, the Ruff leader had watched his younger brother and toughest ruff get over powered within only seconds surprisingly, seeing as he'd been winning only minutes ago. It was strange to say the least, Butch wasn't putting much effort in to begin with, and he'd most likely be angry about this out come.

But Brick wasn't going to let a Ruff be prey to a bunch of females, super powered or not... the girl rose from the large hole in the platform of rock, not a scratch on her body. His eyes narrowed meeting the dark crimsion ones of the Powerpunk. Darkness seemed to be around these girls, pure evil, much of which usually was around _Him _when he was quite angry. -Interesting- Which of course lead Brick to the conclusion, that this power boost, and dark feeling, wasn't their power alone, it was Mom's. Brick tightened his fists, as he floated above the rather large crater, watching the red haired leader climb out of the hole.

"You're fight is with me now..One on one, no coward shit.", Brick kept an impassive expression, trying to get a note of his enemy. The rose into the air, acceding until she was level with the Ruff leader. Their eyes met, crimson daring into crimson.

He'd show her true power...

"If death is your wish, then I'll happily oblige. We beat your brother to a shitty pupil within seconds..", the girl said almost in a loud whisper, smiling innocently. "Hmph, I'm not concerned.", he began, which caused the girl to raise an eyebrow, removing her smirk. Brick smiled in return, he'd teach her a real nice lesson.

"One thing about me and my brothers...", he paused, causing the girl to raise another eyebrow. "We like to tease our enemies a bit..if you under stand.", the girl remained quiet listening attentively. He paused closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them. "It's fun and keeps us interested..But not only that, it helps conserve our energy and get a feel of our enemy, it's a pretty cool tactic if you think about it.",

Berserk had no response, she was quiet for a moment, possibly processing his words, taking them into consideration..Possibly. the red haired leader switched his cap backwards, smirking. She snarled a bit before Brick went back onto the offensive bombarding the girl with his fists. She baked up deflecting the fists with her own, keeping up with Brick's speed and stamina and returning some blows of her own, surprisingly. They broke off suddenly when Berserk blasted the ground in frustration with her eye beams, causing a acceptably large explosion. It was most effective in gathering up rock, dirt and dust.

Berserk backed away raising herself into the atmosphere, obviously attempting to remove herself from this battle.

"Oh I think not..", Brick muttered, before darting off like a rocket towards the girl, slamming his leg straight into the girls stomach, causing her to cough up a reasonable amount of blood. It only seemed to faze the girl, as she quickly recovered, sending a swift kick of her own, right directly into the the red haired leaders face.

He performed a few back-flips, mid air, before recovering. "You can hold your own pretty good against a Ruff. You earn points for that...", Brick's eyes quickly glanced towards the direct his mother and his two brothers were currently at, a vast distance away actually, not that he'd noticed. Not much seemed to be going on over there, oh nothing at all. Which concerned Brick a bit...Not that he didn't have faith in his brothers or anything."Ha, it's surprising that you can hold your own against a punk as myself..Not to mention the leader, and the most deadly bitch of our trio.", Brick returned his eyes back to his opponent. She was tense, and seemed to explode like a timed bomb at anytime. If he were a lesser man, he'd probably find himself cowering in fear at the look alone. "..Never said you'd get enough points to win the game now".

With that both figures moved with lightning speed, creating a large distance between each other, their eyes hands, and entire seeming to move majestically, both super humans had forced a certain amount of energy into their palms, both palms. Crimson red light emitting from both the distinct energy balls and which seemed to be growing only larger in size. Nuclear fusion was the name.. or what was responsible for such power in each ball of concentrated energy. Considering such a thing, and assuming everyone is fully aware of what nuclear fusion actually is, the latter results of this display were going to be devastating.

Both red orbs gazed into each others deeply, as both Ruff and punk simultaneously throwing the balls that were now the size of large rugby balls. They were released from the chains bounding them and headed directly towards each other, as the ground itself began to crack and shake from the energy alone prior to the impact. Both Berserk and Brick's eyes never left each other's.

BANG!

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_"__I...swear...I'll...Kill you where you STAND!", Buttercup's triumphant blood piercing yell could he heard miles away. buttercup slammed her leg into the brick wall behind her evil counterpart, the brick wall collapsing from the force and power put into her leg. The wall came crumbling down, though she missed her target, who seemed to dodge her attack effortlessly._

_"Just face it...You bitches are nothing..You're lower than the fucking warms in the dirt..Just accept your place...One simply doesn't fuck with a GOD like myself and live to tell about it.", a deathly evil voice said behind Buttercup, causing her to shiver, a chill tickling down her spine._

_"AHHHHHH!", She yelled, darting into the sky angrily, before gathering energy into her two palms and firing it back down into the city below..Which if her psyche were sane, then you could say was rather reckless..But this was Buttercup! And no this wasn't enough, the girl wasn't used to something like this..Being completely powerless, and..weak to someone or something..Never has she felt this way...This situation was thousands of times more critical than that of the Rowdyruff Boys. Both times...combined. Buttercup frantically shot multiple balls of energy repeatedly into the area in which her counter-part, who only minutes ago was equal in strength to her, was._

_Buttercup continued to bombard the city with blasts from her hands, destroying buildings and the ground below..But she didn't care, she refused..and she stressed the word, refused to give up._

_"I don't mean to interrupt your little performance...As fucking retarded as it is.", Buttercup froze, time seeming to slow down at the words.. The bombardment of the certain area of the city came to a sudden halt."But it seems as if a God wants you dead..and...unfortunately for you, I'm that God damn fucking Goddess!...",  
_

_A fist connected with the back of Buttercup's head, it felt like steel against her ehad. Which was weird because steel would have never hurt the toughest Powerpuff. Buttercup descended into the now decimated city her body crashing into the ground with great speed creating a large crater, the side of body. She grunted from the impact, blood releasing from her mouth. _

_No!_

_Buttercup would not be helpless..she was.._

_A large force Slammed into the front of the girls body. The force caused the girl to release even more blood from her mouth. Brute had slammed her foot right into Buttercups chest, and the pain was agonizing._

_"I'm guessing your sisters, have already been defeated..Hm..You're a stubborn one, much like me...a little too much the fuck like me actually! Which only ticks me the fuck off even more... The girl stomped her foot into the girls chest even harder, forcing even more blood out of her mouth, as a crackling sound could be heard after the impact. Buttercup yelled in agony..fuck she was in deep shit_

* * *

Bubbles' blue eyes gazed into pink relieved eyes. The red haired female approached her bed, holding out her arms and embracing Bubbles ever so sat their a bit surprised, before removing her now healed and refined arms from the casts that bound her, and returning the embrace and holding her sister just as equally tight. The two power puffs held each other in an emotion hug, the room feeling with great emotion.

"Bubbles, you're alright.. I'm..I'm just so relieved... this was all my fault, I had no idea..I just wanted to protect TownsVille...I don't understand...",

Bubbles eyes water, as she connected with her sister, indulging in a conversation. "Blossom",

"No..I take full responsibility for what happened prior to out admission to the hospital, it was totally my fault.", Bubbles heard sniffling coming from the Powerpuff leader.. was she crying? A cold liquid dripped down Bubbles shoulder. She couldn't believe it! Her sister! Her sister Blossom Utonium! A plus student, leader of the Powerpuff girls and the most confident person Bubbles has ever known...Was crying!

Bubbles felt her eyes water...she didn't like to see her sister like it..No worst, she hated to see her sister in such a state.

"And I'll understand if you guys are mad...I just miss calculated sooo much, I'm..I'm just a...a horrible and an idiotic leader! Stupid! So Stupid! Just the worst leader!",

"Blossom... just...",

"No...No..I...I..-...I fuck up!", she cried, into the blond girls shoulders shaking uncontrollably..causing the blond's crystal blue eyes to widen. "NO! ", Bubbles finally yelled too, not caring who heard or how loud it was.. truthfully that wasn't even on her list of what she cared about. Right now her sister needed her.

"No just no..", she paused, before releasing her sister from the ever so long hug and looking her in her pink watery eyes.

"You're the most strong, conning, beautiful, confident, and unique leader ever! How dare you say such a thing about yourself.. How fucking dare you bring yourself down..That is so unlike you..", Blossom blinked a bit, probably still processing her sisters words..Bubbles continued. "You were never one to back down from a challenge...Hell you were never one to act so...weak! What happened, is not your fault..There was no way we could have expected.. such a great difference in power, they had caught us off guard, 'is all. Please don't put yourself down..", Bubbles paused again

"You're like the most important member of the group, you're our leader..",

Blossom wiped her eyes, removing droplets of water.

"You... mean that?", Blossom question.. The golden haired girl nodded "Yes"

"Even after all the pain I allow you guys to be put through? especially Buttercu-",

Bubbles nodded again, smiling genuinely, cutting the leader girl off."Of-course.. We're teammates.. and above that we're sisters, Not to mention Townsville was only partially destroyed. And we'll get through everything together..", "Together?", the red haired girl played with a strand of hair before removing it from her drenched face. "Together!", Bubbles replied, smiling happily, Blossom returned the same smile, showing their emotion boldly.

There was a short moment of silence, as both girls were smiling at each other happily thankful for having such great sisters to fall back on. They'd get through this together..

"Thanks sis, you really know how to up my mood.", Bubbles smiled accordingly, as they both hugged each other sweetly, basically sealing the deal, and her previous words.

_"Although, I'd hate to interject in such a moving moment such as this...", a shiver _ran through Bubbles spine, as she shook away from Blossom suddenly in a sense of shock. That voice.. Her blue eyes turned towards the blind covered window of the hospital room. She could barley see through the darkness, but she knew she heard a voice coming from that direction. A deep, and monotonous voice.. Blossom must of heard it, considering that both girls were looking in the same direction. But there was nothing..absolutely nothing, or no one there.

"What was that?", Blossom demanded/asked. Bubbles was just as dumb founded as her leader sister, she was one hundred percent sure she had heard something, and her sister certainly confirmed that she wasn't loosing her shit.

_"I have news that you'd might find of utmost importance...", _The golden haired girl and her sister both turned their heads violently and quickly towards the direction of the room's door. Crystal blue and hot pink eyes widened. there stood, in the way of the exit, a figure clad in an all black robe, hood over his head protecting his features and keeping the girls from determining what said person was exactly. he stood at least six feet tall, and to say he looked intimidating would be more than an understatement. A super duper crazy as fuck understatement.

_"...And trust me, I think you two just might want to hear about this..",_

* * *

***Here comes our first OC character! YAAAAYYY**

***There we have it! Yet another chapter completed, and we'll be moving onto the much more interesting parts of the story, very soon. which brings me to another thing...If ****Any one has any suggestions for the next chapter, by all means give me some ideas, it'll make this a much more enjoyable experience..**

***Questions, leave it in my Inbox...And remember to REVIEW!**


	6. Accept it

**Word count: 2,492**

* * *

_ "While it is always best to believe in one's self, a little help from others can be a great blessing." - General Iroh, Avatar: The last Airbender._

* * *

**Current Imagination:**

**Chapter Six: Accept it**

Butch's palm clapped onto the hands of his royal blue eyed little brother. "No, reason to apologize, if you hadn't have gotten me outa that shit when you did , then I'd literally be a ruffsicle.", the green eyed ruff shivered, his body still cold despite the rather hot atmosphere of Hell. Boomer lifted Butch from the crater and to his feet, both brothers standing proudly together after.

Both ruffs not in the slightest worried about their foes. "Brick seems to be handling the leader..his counterpart.", Boomer dusted Butch's already torn clothing off before continuing."And I think we should do the same, show these girls who the real alpha dogs are!", Both Ruffs turned themselves towards the direction of the two now approaching punks, blue and green lights flashing in the distance and closing in on them, fast. "...And what happens when you fuck with a Ruff.", Butch added slamming a fist into his palm.

"So..We'll do this the old fashion way?", the blond haired teenager asked getting into his fighting stance. Smirk present on his goofy face.. "You get your counter-part while I get mine?", Butch wiped a few blood smudges from his face, before he too went into his fighting stance preparing for the incoming opponents. "You bet!", Boomer smiled as the the two Ruffs took flight blasting directly towards the two Punks, full speed.

* * *

Blossom kept quiet, her eyes keen on the strange being, who was currently blocking the entrance and exit of the hospital room. Her first instinct was to attack, and beat said person out of the way, this man or thing seemed up to no good. However her latter thoughts kept her shaken and fearful, the fact that her super human hearing hadn't picked up on his movements, and that he seemed to just appear out of thin air, kept her frozen.

"Too shocked to speak... Hm.. Human emotion truly is unusual. It's remarkable how much I've forgotten about my race of origin.",

"Who are you, and what the hell're you doing in this hospital?", Blossom demanded the leader inside her getting the best of her, as courage became evident.

The figure approached the two girls, who backed up and tensed in response. His facial features still unrecognizable to the red haired girl. She gritted her teeth in both fear and frustration. She became curious..

"My apologies, it seems that I've forgotten my Earthly fundamentals...being immortal for a few hundred years will do such a thing to a former man.",

The being removed the dark hood to his robe. Lava orange eyes starred intensely at the two super powered humans. Long spiky silver hair shooting up as the hood slid of the last strands of his hair. He looked to be in the range of his early twenties...Light tan skin, shining in the darkness.

"My name is Dante, and I'm a servant of _Him_.",

Blossom's eyes bulge in surprise.._Him. _That name.. The air became tense with their energy flaring, Dante kept a keen emotionless expression. He took a few steps forward. "Stay back, or.. Or you'll regret it!", Bubbles said, trying to sound intimidating. She failed that attempt...He continued to walk forward until he was totally incline on 180 degree angle with both puffs and himself. _Him _wasthe purest of all evil, the most sinister thing in the Universe, a psychopathic conniving demon. He dwelled on chaos and destruction.

"I have no orders to harm you two, if so I wouldn't have wasted my time conversing with you girls.", Both girls blinked quickly processing his statement. He continued, "Does that change your preconception of my intentions?", His fiery eyes starred deep into Blossom, making her shiver from his glarring eyes, as she wiped the remaining tears from her face, "If you're not here to cause trouble, then what do you want?", she demanded

"To complete the wishes of my master.", he retorted bluntly, standing motionlessly. -Creepy-

"Which are?", Bubbles questioned the rather dark figure. He kept his body motionless.

"Disregard that question for one moment, mortal...", Dante told the blond haired girl, as Blossom looked on suspicious of the man. The man raised his sleeve revealing a slender tan arm and hand, holding an orange folder of some sort. His eyes gazed at it before opening, and looking at what's inside.

"Ahh...Where is Buttercup?",

Bubbles shook her head. "She's in another section of the hospital...She's currently not well.", Blossom answered, keeping her none trusting stare on the being.

"But she's alive, correct?",

Blossom narrowed her eyes, "Yes..",

The being closed the folder and returned said folder into his rather large robe sleeve. His eyes retuning to the puffs. Blossom kept her self ready for anything, she wouldn't trust anyone related to _'Him_' in anyway.

"Ahh, that's great. Then I can relay the important message from 'Him'..", Blossom wait intently for whatever bogus message he had to say. Anything dealing with that demon, couldn't possibly be good in any way. "God..", she muttered, at the side of her sister, who was also quiet to listen to what ever the being was going to say.

"'Him' has become what he considers, bored.", Dante began, his head shaking as if he didn't understand the demon himself, despite him being his servant Blossom noted this, before asking "Bored?".

"Yes the last 20 thousand years have been pretty generic, to him, well that is until you Powerpuffs showed up...Yes ...yes you three kept him entertained. However, he also became bored with you threes ever so success. So, he cut himself away from the Earth and you three..", Blossom raised an eyebrow, 'Him' was totally out of his mind. Dante continued... "But Him has recently found something for him and the universe to look forward to.", Dante paused right there his fire orange eyes closing before opening again. Blossom kept note of all his movements, deeming him harmless, for the time being.

"A tournament.. If you would... Or as he calls it: The Universal Games.", Dante stopped, mostlikly to allow the girls to absorb what he'd just told them. Blossom turned to Bubbles who gazed back at her, confusion on both their faces.

"Right. But what does that have to do with us?", the blond Powerpuff asked.

"Why...Because you three including Buttercup are invited.",

* * *

Butch slammed into the dyke Powerpunk counter-part of his, her body flipping suddenly before she recovered and rushed Butch with series of punches. The green clad teenager countered every one with a block or by dodging said attacks. Butch sent a sudden fist of his own, which the black haired girl dodged. Both of them equal now. He lived for a good fight, but of-course even this wasn't his full power! While he was one hundred percent sure, that this demonic boost, is the peak of hers.

She finally caught Butch on his cheek with a swift punch before the two broke away landing onto the floor platform, feet away. "Oh so you got a little better, huh? So the fuck what? You can't mess with a God like myself and get away with it!",

"Yeah, yeah.. God blah blah! Talk is cheap let's get back to your damn beating!", Butch yelled, readying himself to attack, his body was seconds away from dashing at the girl, suddenly without any type of warning, a large explosion ripped through the area, shaking hell itself. Literally.

* * *

_-Five minutes prior-_

Boomers royal blue eyes starred into those of the blond haired punk's crystal blue ones. They had just broken apart from their previous battle and seem to be taking a short pause. This girl, she looked just like an elder version of that beautiful Powerpuff that had kissed him... And the one that had called him cute all those years ago. But her energy signature was totally different from hers, and Boomer never forgets an energy signature.

"I'm not one to pick fights with girls...", Boomer began, his eyes trailing up and down the punk. "Especially an extremely beautiful one..", She smiled sweetly at him. Boomer was about to smile back however, before he could even anticipate any type of attack, he found himself face first deep in the dirt and rock of the floating platform of hell. Thanks to an extremely heavy round house kick to the head. His head raised slightly "...and one with a demonic power boost...", he managed to breath out before his head dropped and he fell into the world of unconsciousness

* * *

His body was thrown with the explosion, his clothing and skin taring and burning. Dust and smoke filled hell, which surprisingly had fresh air. His eyes barley being able to see through the dust and smoke. Shit! He hadn't put much thought into that previous attack. His body had absorbed the whole attack, considering how strong he was, and all the training he had done while out traveling the Universe, with himself and his brothers. Yeah, that's probably why!

He fell a few meters away from the impact site, which had left a rather large crater, which would be expected from the collision of two super powered beings. Brick shook his head after recovering from the blow like it was absolutely nothing, brushing himself off. Sure he had a few cuts, but they were small and wouldn't kill the chemical-X ridden being. He was more worried about his disintegrated hat, which was now ashes in the atmosphere...

So..where was his Powerpunk Counter-part? Brick's crimson red eyes began to gaze through the smokey area, as he activated his X-ray vision, in an attempt to find his enemy. He knew that the girl could be planning anything..She was relentless and cunning. It's expected of-course, though...His X-ray enhanced eyes, looking back and fourth through the destroyed part of hell, the girl didn't seem to be in the air, his eyes returned to the ground. His search continued into the ground. His eyes narrowed when he seemed to spot her.

Surprised rushed through the teenage boy at the sight, the girl laying motionlessly only a few meters away. It must have been way too much for the girl, even with the demonic boost, obviously. Brick rushed to the motionless Powerpunk leader, and crouched next to the girl. Her eyes were closed and was motionless. He considered finishing the girl off with a blow, albeit he had no idea if she were or not. He placed his index finger on the area between the girls wrist and thumb, feeling for a pulse.

"Well she's alive..", he muttered, dropping the girls hands, before grabbing the girl and lugging her over his shoulder. He'd head back to his brothers, and the punks who were probably engaging in some sort of fight. Show the punks their defeated leader, and seeing as both Boomer and Butch were all good and ready for a fight, they'd have no choice but to surrender..or get blow to shitty bits.. either or, but Brick preferred the former.

Brick jumped into the air and rushed off towards the many figures gathered together no longer fighting. 'Him' still looking on at the fight intently, which Brick couldn't help but think was extremely creepy.. "Mom's been quiet for awhile.", he muttered, silently, as the girl on his shouldered rustled a bit.

His eyes narrowed as soon as he came into view of the figure laying silently on the ground. It's Golden blond hair short and uncombed.

Well fuck.

Brick descended towards the ground and landed safely with the girl in hand besides Boomer. "Fuck Boomer, what happened?!", he said loudly, laying the punk leader next to his brother. Both of them motionless. The capless leader did a quick scan of Boomers body, he didn't seem to have that much damage, except a few scratches lacerations, and a rather large bump on the side next to him temple.

"Don't worry.. Your brother's just unconscious..Which seems to be the same case of my big sister..",

Brick did a total about face, inclining his head with the blond haired punk floating effortlessly above him. Her feet only inches away from his face, she could kick him without much though, damaging his head, easily.

The blue eyed punk smiled innocently. "Now let's see how good you are leader boy, because God knows your brother lasted all but a second.",

* * *

"Invited?", Bubbles squeaked still not fully understanding what this strange figure meant, or what 'Him' was up to. It was all just too confusing for the blond girl. Her crystal blue eyes looked at her red haired leader, who was currently in a bit shock also.

"Yes", he replied in his deep baritone voice, staying impassive not showing any type of emotion, which was creeping Bubbles shitless to no end.

"What do you mean Invited?", Blossom asked standing to the side of her bed, possibly just as confused he Bubbles, which was actually considering that Bubbles was useless. Even in a situation as this, she should just let Blossom do all the talking..

"Exactly what I said.", he replied.

The red haired leader narrowed her eyes, "You mean to participate?", she asked.

The being shifted, his ever so scary orange fire eyes looked between the both of us, his lips raised up in what seemed to be a smile. He began to shake uncontrollably as he grabbed his stomach and laughed, in what seemed to be his first show of any emotion, today. Bubbles looked at Blossom, as if she had any idea what he was laughing about.. She understood the verbal conversation with her sister and simply raised her shoulders.

He took a deep breath before, returning to his impassive posture and expression. "Well, I haven't laughed like that is decades..yes you three are to participate. If you accept, of-course.", he allowed a finger to run through his spiky silver hair.

"I'd like to know more about this..tournament, before agreeing to such a thing. Blossom told Dante, the being rubbing his chin. "Oh? Why not just accept?",

"Well, because I'd like to know what I'm agreeing to before accepting something..Especially from a stranger.", the leader retorted strongly, her voice strong and full of confidence.

"That's smart..No wonder... But unfortunately, I cannot reveal much more until you accept.", Dante kept his orange eyes focused on Blossom, who seemed to be thinking heavily about the situation. "'Him' was very specific about these terms",

"What if we decline?", Bubbles spoke out from her warm hospital bed. Blossom nodded at this, wondering too about the question.

"Then Earth'll be destroyed.",

* * *

***Well another chapter of Current Imagination! Yay! We're about kick the plot even higher with the next few chapters! With a change of settings and characters..**

***Any questions, leave me a private message or a review.**

*** Sooo, don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
